Sugar Rush: PIXAL
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of Pinocchio; Wreck-It Ralph, Rugrats/All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, Aladdin, and Descendants style. After being granted the gift of life, thanks to Genie, Eden, and Jordan, a robot named P.I.X.A.L. must try and become a real girl with the help of Swizzle, who acts as her conscience. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Future Shock 2.
1. Peter's New Invention

**Chapter 1: Peter's New Invention**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, December 9th 2108"_

It was the end of another day at the arcade. After the last gamer and Litwak left, the arcade characters started interacting with each other. In Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers finished the Random Roster Race for the day and left the racetrack. There were no missions for that day, so the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe split up so they could do whatever they wanted. Swizzle attempted to hang out with Jubileena, but before he could, his portal key's communicator rang, and it happened to be the Peter from 2034. After confronting Licortwist and the Scrapped racers in the past, Swizzle had upgraded his portal key to include a time machine. Peter told Swizzle that he wanted him to come to Richmond in his time period so he could show him a new invention of his. Swizzle agreed and set his portal key for 2034. A time portal appeared, and Swizzle stepped through it. Once he stepped through it, the time portal disappeared.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, July 25th 2034"_

Swizzle found himself in 2034 Richmond and flew to the castle. He saw the workshop, and he turned intangible and phased through the wall. He walked through the workshop until he came across Peter, who was working on something. Swizzle walked up to him.

"Hey, Peter." Swizzle greeted.

Peter turned to Swizzle and smiled.

"Swizzle! Your just in time for what I wanted to show you." Peter said happily.

Just then, Kimi walked up to Peter and handed him a wrench.

"Here's your wrench. Now will you tell me what you've been working on for the past three days?" Kimi asked.

Peter smirked.

"In a moment, honey." Peter replied.

Peter tightened three more bolts and then put down the wrench.

"Finished!" Peter announced.

"What is?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

"The invention I wanted to show to you." Peter replied.

Peter took off the cloth, revealing a female looking robot that had white colored metal skin, transparent silvery-like scruffy hair, and green eyes, and it wore a grey dress.

"Behold, my newest invention! I call her the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform, or P.I.X.A.L. for short." Peter announced.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Swizzle asked. He then smiled and said "Awesome!".

Peter grabbed a remote off of the desk.

"Now. I just need to flip the switch and we'll see her come to life before our very eyes." Peter explained.

Peter pushed a few buttons and turned a few knobs to operate the remote, but it soon short-circuited and broke in his hands.

"What happened?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know. I guess the controls still have a few bugs." Peter replied, unsure.

The robot short-circuited and fell onto the ground, not even moving.

"It didn't work." Swizzle said.

Peter sighed, picked up P.I.X.A.L., and puts her back on the desk.

"I guess I've failed." Peter said sadly.

Kimi sighed and held his hand.

"Hey, don't quit yet. Who knows, maybe we'll have better luck in the morning. Besides, you've built more complex things then a robot in the past." Kimi said reassuringly.

Peter nodded.

"I'm not saying that I'm quitting yet. I'm just stopping for tonight." Peter explained. He then saw something through the window and he asked "Hey, what's that?".

Kimi and Swizzle looked out the window, and the two of them noticed what he saw.

"Oh... that's a wishing star." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle was right. There was a bright star in the sky.

"I heard that if you wish on a star, it comes true." Swizzle explained.

"Well, I don't believe in wishes or magic, except when the Disney Characters that have magical abilities use their powers. But still, I wish that P.I.X.A.L. could become a real girl." Peter said.

Kimi giggled.

"Peter, this isn't Pinocchio." Kimi said.

Peter smiled.

"Yeah, but I still wished it. Besides, I could easily ask one of our friends to grant my wish." Peter said. He then looked at the clock and said "Well, I think we should be going to bed now.".

Peter and Kimi said goodbye to Swizzle and then left for their bedroom.


	2. PIXAL, Genie, Eden, And Jordan

**Chapter 2: P.I.X.A.L., Genie, Eden, And Jordan**

Later on, Peter and Kimi were asleep in their bedroom. As they slept, Swizzle floated in the air, so he wouldn't accidentally step on a creaky floorboard and wake them. Swizzle smiled as he watched them, but then he noticed that there was a bright light behind him. He turns to see that the light was coming through the window of Peter's workshop.

"That's odd." Swizzle said.

Swizzle turned intangible and flew out the room. He flew into the workshop and turned invisible in order to see what was going on. There were three bright lights that were forming next to the P.I.X.A.L robot. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filled the room and Genie, Eden, and Jordan appeared in the workshop. Jordan looked around and then turned back to Genie and Eden.

"Hey, there's nobody here!" Jordan said in surprise.

"That's good. Now we can make Peter's wish come true." Eden said.

Genie's hands started glowing, and he zapped the robot with electrical magical energy. There was a poof sound before the cloud of magic disappeared around P.I.X.A.L. She opened her eyes and blinked.

"Huh? I'm activated?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, confused. She then gasped and said happily "I'm alive!".

"Yes, you are." Eden said.

P.I.X.A.L. turned to Genie, Eden, and Jordan.

"Who are you guys?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Jordan smiled.

"My name is Jordan, and these are my parents, Genie and Eden. We're the ones that made you alive." Jordan replied.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Wow, thanks. I just love being a real girl." P.I.X.A.L. said happily.

"Well, your not really a real girl." Genie said.

P.I.X.A.L. frowned.

"What?" P.I.X.A.L asked.

"Your just an active robot. Your miles away from becoming a real girl." Eden replied.

P.I.X.A.L sat down.

"Darn it. I want to be a real girl." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"You can. We can turn you into one!" Jordan said reassuringly.

"Really? How?" P.I.X.A.L. asked eagerly.

Genie put his hand on P.I.X.A.L.'s shoulder.

"P.I.X.A.L., if you act like a true real girl, you can become one! In order for that, you can just follow your conscience." Genie replied.

"Wow, a conscience... what's a conscience?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Eden giggled.

"Oh, sweetie. It's a little voice that tells you right from wrong." Eden replied.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Oh, but I don't think that I have something like that. Do you know where I can get one?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Swizzle, who was watching the whole thing, smiled as he got an idea.

"I'll do it!" Swizzle replied.

P.I.X.A.L., Genie, Eden, and Jordan turned around.

"Who said that?" Jordan asked.

Swizzle turned visible and stepped forward.

"I'll act as a conscience for P.I.X.A.L." Swizzle replied.

Eden raised an eyebrow.

"Swizzle? What are you doing here?" Eden asked.

Swizzle smiled.

"Actually, I'm not the Swizzle of this time. I'm the Swizzle from the year 2108. The reason that I'm here was because Peter made me come to this time so he could show me P.I.X.A.L. earlier. But now, I want to be her conscience." Swizzle replied.

Genie nodded and turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"Well, P.I.X.A.L., it looks like Swizzle is going to be your conscience." Genie said.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled and hugged Swizzle.

"Hooray!" P.I.X.A.L. cheered.

Eden smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Eden said.

Genie, Eden, and Jordan used their magic to turn their clothes into Hawaiian versions with suitcases.

"Yeah, we're going on vacation to Hawaii!" Jordan said excitedly.

"Remember to let your conscience be your guide." Genie instructed P.I.X.A.L.

Genie, Eden, and Jordan then disappeared in poofs of magic. When Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L were alone, they looked at each other awkwardly. Eventually, Swizzle held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Swizzle Malarkey, your new conscience, and I was thinking that first we could..." Swizzle started to say.

However, P.I.X.A.L. wasn't listening. She left Swizzle and wandered around the workshop.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Swizzle asked, wondering where she was.

P.I.X.A.L wondered around the workshop, looking at all of the inventions Peter had made.

"Ooh... aah... ooh... oh." P.I.X.A.L. whispered.

Swizzle flew after her.

"Be careful, P.I.X.A.L.! You might break one of Peter inventions!" Swizzle warned.

P.I.X.A.L. picked up a beaker that was full of liquid.

"But, I am always super careful." P.I.X.A.L. said.

As soon as she said that, the beaker slipped out of her hands, falling onto the floor and breaking.

"Oops." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle groaned in annoyance.

"P.I.X.A.L., what is the one thing your supposed to be doing?" Swizzle replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be learning to become a real girl." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Swizzle nodded.

"Right, and I'm supposed to be guiding you on the path from right and wrong. So, how about you start listening to me and you can get what you want most?" Swizzle asked.

"Alright, Swizz." P.I.X.A.L. replied. She then saw a button that read 'Do not push.' and she asked "Hey, what does this do?".

P.I.X.A.L. reached towards the button. Swizzle noticed and he gasped.

"Wait, P.I.X.A.L.! Don't push that..." Swizzle started to say.

But it was too late. P.I.X.A.L. pushed the button and a loud alarm went off.

* * *

In Peter and Kimi's bedroom, the two of them woke up.

"What is that?" Peter asked, hearing the alarm.

"A fire drill?" Kimi asked, still feeling drowsy.

"We better go check it out." Peter replied.

Peter got out of bed and walked out of the room. Kimi followed from behind, grabbing a baseball bat as she left the room.

* * *

Back in the workshop, Swizzle quickly turned off the alarm.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"I don't know. I..." P.I.X.A.L. started to reply nervously.

P.I.X.A.L. was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello?" Peter's voice called out.

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. gasped.

"Quick, hide!" Swizzle ordered.

Swizzle turned invisible and disappeared before P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes. A few moments later, Peter and Kimi entered the workshop. Peter was leading with a flashlight, while Kimi held the baseball bat and shook slightly. Around a machine that was behind Kimi, P.I.X.A.L. crept up to the two of them.

"Hi, guys!" P.I.X.A.L. yelled.

Kimi screamed in shock and swung the baseball bat, causing it to hit Peter and knock him into a bunch of equipment. Peter painfully sat up, and he found the light switch and turned on the lights.

"Why did you hit me?" Peter asked, rubbing his head and glaring at Kimi.

"You were in my way when I tried to swing at the burglar." Kimi replied.

"What burglar? There's no one here." Peter said.

Kimi looked around in confusion.

"I know I heard someone." Kimi said.

Kimi backed way and tripped over P.I.X.A.L., who was on the floor. Peter walked over to P.I.X.A.L.

"Great, now you dropped P.I.X.A.L." Peter said angrily.

Peter picked P.I.X.A.L. up and set her on the table. He sighed tiredly and then turned to Kimi.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Peter said.

Peter and Kimi started walking away.

"Goodnight, guys!" P.I.X.A.L. said to them.

"Goodnight, P.I.X.A.L." Peter and Kimi said as they walked away.

Peter and Kimi walked back, realizing something. They slowly turned around to see P.I.X.A.L., who waved at them.

"Hi!" P.I.X.A.L. greeted.

Peter and Kimi paused a bit and then screamed, since they were seeing P.I.X.A.L. alive. Swizzle groaned and smacked his head. Peter and Kimi finally calmed down, and then they breathed heavily.

"Kimi?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Kimi asked.

"Did P.I.X.A.L... just... say something?" Peter asked.

"Why, yes I did!" P.I.X.A.L replied.

"And you guys better not scream again." Swizzle added.

Peter and Kimi became puzzled and turned around, but they saw nothing, since Swizzle was invisible. Peter and Kimi then turned back to P.I.X.A.L.

"Who was that?" Peter asked.

"Why, that's my conscience! He's my voice that helps me be good and be a real girl, so three Genies can turn me into one like when they made me alive!" P.I.X.A.L. replied happily.

Peter and Kimi looked at each other in confusion, and then Peter turned back to P.I.X.A.L.

"Is that so?" Peter asked.

"Yep!" P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Kimi turned to Peter.

"Wow! Genie, Eden, and Jordan must have granted your wish!" Kimi said excitingly.

Peter nodded and walked up to P.I.X.A.L.

"I'm Peter Zindow, king of The Confederacy. I'm the one who created you." Peter introduced.

"And I'm his wife, Queen Kimi!" Kimi introduced.

P.I.X.A.L. stood up.

"It's so wonderful to meet you two! We're going to have so much fun and..." P.I.X.A.L. started to say.

All of a sudden, P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes closed and she fell onto the floor, looking like she was asleep.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Peter and Kimi shouted.

Swizzle gasped, wondering what happened.

"What's going on, Peter?" Kimi asked.

Peter frowned.

"She's a robot. She needs her power to charge up. She should be fine by tomorrow." Peter replied.

Swizzle sighed in relief and Kimi smiled.

"Good. At least your newest invention works!" Kimi said.

"Yeah." Peter said. He then yawned and said "Come on. It's been a long night and we should get some rest.".

Kimi yawned also.

"Your right. I'm tired anyway. Plus, P.I.X.A.L. will wake up in the morning and we can see just how cool she really is." Kimi said.

"Oh, she's cool alright." Swizzle said while invisible.

Peter and Kimi turned to see nothing.

"That's weird. Other then P.I.X.A.L., how come I have this feeling that we're being watched and we're starting to hear voices?" Peter asked.

Kimi shrugged.

"I don't know. Your probably working too hard." Kimi replied.

Peter and Kimi then left the workshop and headed back to their bedroom so they could get some sleep.


	3. Circus Gothica

**Chapter 3: Circus Gothica**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 26th 2034"_

The next day, P.I.X.A.L. woke up and met with Peter and Kimi outside of the castle.

"Hi, guys!" P.I.X.A.L. greeted.

"Hello, P.I.X.A.L. It's great to see you." Peter greeted.

"Yeah, it is." Kimi said.

"I am so ready to play. What fun thing should we do first?" P.I.X.A.L. asked excitedly.

"Well, actually, me and Kimi have to go to a meeting downtown. I built you as my assistant, so you'll be coming to the meeting with us." Peter replied.

"Wow, this'll be great! Let's all race there!" P.I.X.A.L. said excitedly.

"Oh, you got it!" Peter said.

Peter grabbed Kimi and activated his jetpack.

"Okay. On your mark... get set... go!" P.I.X.A.L. announced.

P.I.X.A.L. ran off at a fast speed before Peter and Kimi had time to follow.

"You had to give P.I.X.A.L. super speed, didn't you?" Kimi asked, annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist was walking down a sidewalk. After learning that Swizzle had went to the past, he had used his time machine to travel to this time. While he was walking, he took out a poster that he had grabbed before using his time machine. He looked at it and read what was on it.

"Circus Gothica in town. Tonight only. That Freakshow wouldn't know good talent unless it crashed into the wall." Licortwist said to himself.

Licortwist threw the flyer aside. The flyer flew onto P.I.X.A.L.'s face as she ran and she blindly ran into the wall. Licortwist saw P.I.X.A.L. and he looked surprised.

"A robot!" Licortwist said in surprise.

P.I.X.A.L. got up and pulled the flyer off of her face.

"Sorry, sir. I think you dropped this." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Freakshow would pay millions for a strong robot rather then a ghost in bad costume to be in his show." Licortwist said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, confused.

"Nothing important." Licortwist replied. He then asked "Say, kid, do you like the circus?".

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Well, I've never been to one, but I hear that they're quite exciting." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Licortwist smirked.

"Great. We can go to one right now and you can become a big star there." Licortwist said.

P.I.X.A.L. sighed.

"Well, that does sound nice, but I have to go to a meeting with my friends." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Licortwist growled.

"Listen, you stupid robot..." Licortwist started to say. He then corrected himself and tried to sound nice, and he said "Uh, I mean, when your a big star, you don't need to go to meetings or anything boring.".

"Really? Is that true?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, interested.

"Sure it is." Licortwist replied. He then asked "So, why don't we go right now?".

"Well, I..." P.I.X.A.L. started to reply.

P.I.X.A.L. was interrupted when an invisible hand hit her on the back. P.I.X.A.L. turned around and looked around. She used a scanner that she had and saw that it was Swizzle, who was invisible.

"Hey, it's you!" P.I.X.A.L. said happily.

Licortwist looked around.

"Who are you talking to?" Licortwist asked in confusion.

"My conscience. I'll ask him if he wants to come with us." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Swizzle quickly grabbed P.I.X.A.L. and took her behind a building.

"Swizzle, where have you been? I was wondering when you'd show up." P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"I overslept, and I was on my way to meet you at the meeting. And here I find you NOT at the meeting and talking to someone that I happen to not be on good terms with." Swizzle replied.

"But, he says that he will make me a circus star." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle sighed in frustration.

"Look, P.I.X.A.L., if you want to be a real girl, you have to learn to follow the rules." Swizzle said calmly.

P.I.X.A.L. groaned.

"Aw, being a real girl seems like hard work." P.I.X.A.L. said in a disappointed tone.

Swizzle smiled.

"It's not as hard as it seems. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go back there and tell that guy 'Thanks for the offer, but I can't go with you. I'm sorry, but I have to go to the meeting'." Swizzle instructed.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded and walked away.

"Okay, Swizzle, I'll do it." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle took a deep breath.

"This is going to be a synch." Swizzle whispered.

"Bye, Swizzle!" P.I.X.A.L.'s voice called out.

"Bye, P.I.X.A.L.!" Swizzle called out. His eyes then widened as he realized something, and he asked "P.I.X.A.L.?".

Swizzle ran out from behind the building and saw P.I.X.A.L. walking into a time portal that led back to 2108 with Licortwist. Swizzle slapped his forehead.

 _"Tell me this isn't happening."_ Swizzle thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 9th 2108"_

Back in the present, inside a black circus tent in Amity Park during the night, P.I.X.A.L. was dressed in a torn up black coat, a black top hat, a red clown nose, and black eye make-up. She was walking around, looking eager.

"Oh, wow, I'm going to be in a circus show. I just wish Swizzle was here to see this." P.I.X.A.L. said excitedly.

"Oh, I am seeing this." a voice said.

Swizzle phased up from the ground with his arms crossed and looking angry.

"Swizzle, your here!" P.I.X.A.L. said happily. She then noticed Swizzle's expression and asked "What's wrong? You look a little mad.".

"Because I AM mad. You ditched helping Peter and Kimi just so you could come to this freaky circus, and now your dressed as some freaky Gothic clown." Swizzle said angrily.

"Because she's part of my act." a voice said.

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. turned to see Freakshow, who was carrying his staff, which had been repaired.

"Swizzle, I'd like you to meet Freakshow. He's the ringmaster." P.I.X.A.L. introduced.

Swizzle stared at Freakshow's crystal ball and his eyes started glowing red, thanks to a modification to the staff that allowed Freakshow to control people besides ghosts. He shook his head, snapping out of his trance, and he started to look dazed.

"Swizzle, are you feeling okay?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Swizzle asked. He then said "Uh... yeah. I'm okay.".

Freakshow held up a hand.

"Not so fast. You two will be the stars of today's performance." Freakshow said.

Swizzle grabbed P.I.X.A.L.'s arm.

"I don't think so because we're leaving." Swizzle said.

Freakshow held his staff out, which started glowing, and Swizzle's eyes started glowing red.

"Swizzle?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, confused.

"It's too late. He's under my control now." Freakshow replied.

"Control?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Freakshow nodded.

"Well, it's showtime. Now out into the center ring." Freakshow ordered.

Swizzle's pupils suddenly turned red and he got an evil smirk.

"You heard him, robot. Get moving!" Swizzle ordered.

Swizzle picked up P.I.X.A.L. and threw her out into center ring. P.I.X.A.L. screamed as she got tossed by Swizzle, and she groaned as she got up. Freakshow walked out to the center ring.

"For today's performance, the Sugar Rush racer known as Swizzle Malarkey will battle against the robot P.I.X.A.L. and try to rip her apart wire by wire!" Freakshow announced.

The crowd cheered, but P.I.X.A.L. looked scared.

"Say what?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, surprised.

Freakshow held up his staff.

"Attack!" Freakshow ordered.

Swizzle charged at P.I.X.A.L. with his hands glowing green. P.I.X.E.L. gasped as Swizzle threw a punch at her, knocking her across the ring.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Freakshow said as the crowd cheered.

P.I.X.A.L. got up and looked at Swizzle.

"Swizzle, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" P.I.X.A.L. asked frantically.

Swizzle flew up to P.I.X.A.L. and grabbed her by her collar.

"Because my master tells me so." Swizzle replied in a trance.

"Master?" P.I.X.A.L. asked in confusion. She then looked at Freakshow and said in realization "Wait a minute, Freakshow's doing this to you!".

"Don't just stand there gawking! Finish her!" Freakshow ordered.

Swizzle's eyes glowed red and he charged up an energy ray.

"Wait, you can't do this! Your my conscience! Your supposed to be helping me!" P.I.X.A.L. cried.

Swizzle growled, but then he shook his head a bit and his eyes were brown again. He dropped P.I.X.A.L. on the ground and held his head.

"P.I.X.A.L... what's going on?" Swizzle asked in a low tone.

P.I.X.A.L. walked up to him.

"Swizzle, are you back to normal again?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Freakshow glared at Swizzle.

"What? Your not tearing her apart? Finish her off!" Freakshow ordered.

Freakshow held up his staff, which glowed. Swizzle's eyes glowed red again, and he growled at P.I.X.A.L. and came closer to her. P.I.X.A.L. felt frightened, but then she looked at Swizzle's red eyes and Freakshow's staff and realized something.

"That's it! Freakshow's controlling you with his staff!" P.I.X.A.L. said, snapping her fingers.

P.I.X.A.L. started running towards Freakshow.

"Don't worry, Swizzle! I'll have you free in no time!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

Freakshow growled in frustration.

"Stop that robotic nuisance once and for all, minion!" Freakshow ordered.

Swizzle fired an energy ray at P.I.X.A.L., but she quickly jumped and dodged it. P.I.X.A.L. sighed in relief, but then she gasped when she saw Swizzle flying at her. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L.'s right arm turned into a giant plug and she shot an electric bolt out. The shot hit Swizzle, who fell to the ground. He sat up and growled angrily at P.I.X.A.L., who continued running.

"Sorry!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

Swizzle got up and fired an energy disk at P.I.X.A.L.'s feet, tripping her, and he flew up to her, about to launch an energy ray at her.

"Fight it, Swizzle! Your my friend and conscience!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

"I am no conscience to a pathetic excuse for a robot like you." Swizzle said in a trance.

"Huh? What did you say about me?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, a bit angered.

P.I.X.A.L. fired a laser at Swizzle, knocking him back. She got up and continued running.

"Sorry, again!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

P.I.X.A.L. finally reached Freakshow and grabbed a hold of his staff.

"Stop making my conscience do bad things and give me the staff!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted as she tried pulling it away.

Freakshow tried pulling the staff away from her.

"Let go, you stupid robot!" Freakshow ordered.

"Never!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted as she pulled harder.

"Destroy her, now!" Freakshow ordered Swizzle.

Swizzle looked back and forth between P.I.X.A.L. and Freakshow, wondering what to do.

"Don't worry, Swizzle! I'll have you free soon!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted to him.

Swizzle closed his eyes and held his head.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Swizzle asked.

Freakshow lifted his staff in the air with P.I.X.A.L. still hanging on.

"Swizzle, help!" P.I.X.A.L. cried.

Swizzle gasped when he saw P.I.X.A.L. in danger.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Swizzle cried.

Swizzle fired a large energy ray that hit Freakshow, causing him to drop his staff and P.I.X.A.L. The staff hit the ground and the crystal ball broke. Swizzle's eyes turned bright red and then turned brown, and he got a dazed look. P.I.X.A.L. ran up to Swizzle and hugged him.

"Swizzle! I was so worried about you." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle stared at P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.E.L., where are we? And why are you hugging me?" Swizzle asked.

P.I.X.A.L. laughed and gave Swizzle a friendly punch.

"Wow, you can't remember anything that happened. Well, I'm just glad to have you back." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Suddenly, a cage that had glowing green bars dropped on them. Swizzle tried to phase him and P.I.X.A.L. out, but the bars shocked him.

"They're power-proof!" Swizzle cried.

Freakshow walked up to them.

"Exactly. After what you two dolts did, your not going anywhere." Freakshow explained.

Swizzle turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"Did I miss something?" Swizzle asked, confused.


	4. Onboard The Circus Gothica Train

**Chapter 4: Onboard The Circus Gothica Train**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 26th 2034"_

Back in 2034 Richmond, Peter and Kimi met up with each other back at the castle, looking worried.

"Did you find her?" Peter asked.

"No." Kimi replied.

Peter sighed.

"Where could she be? We looked everywhere." Peter asked.

"Don't worry, Peter. She couldn't have gotten far. We can keep looking, and we can get the kids and our friends to help us." Kimi said.

Peter nodded.

"Your right. After all, how much trouble can one robot get into?" Peter asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 9th 2108"_

Back in the present, inside the Circus Gothica train, Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. were still trapped in the cage. Freakshow approached them and smiled.

"Good news! Everyone thought your performance tonight was spectacular until it got sappy, but I made millions!" Freakshow announced.

"That's great. So, can you let us go now?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, a little nervous.

Freakshow laughed out loud.

"No." Freakshow replied.

"You can't keep us here!" Swizzle shouted.

Freakshow grinned.

"Apparently I can. You two will be my star performers and minions forever." Freakshow said.

Freakshow laughed and walked out. Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. then felt the train moving, and P.I.X.A.L. started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Swizzle! I should have listened to you!" P.I.X.A.L. sobbed.

Swizzle sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you go off like that." Swizzle said.

P.I.X.A.L. groaned and started lying on the ground.

"Oh, I feel so tired." P.I.X.A.L. said in a tired tone.

Swizzle tried getting P.I.X.A.L. up.

"Wait, P.I.X.A.L.! You can't discharge now! We still have to think of a way out of here!" Swizzle shouted.

All of a sudden, there was a bright glow in the room.

"Genie, Eden, and Jordan!" Swizzle said in a panicked tone.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, thinking that they would be mad about what she had done so far.

"I don't know." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle quickly turned invisible. Just as he did, Genie, Eden, and Jordan appeared. Jordan noticed P.I.X.A.L. and she frowned.

"Hey, it's P.I.X.A.L.!" Jordan said.

P.I.X.A.L. nervously waved.

"Oh, uh... hi guys." P.I.X.A.L. greeted nervously.

"Hello, sweetie." Eden said. She then looked around and asked "Where's Swizzle?"

"Oh, he's nowhere. He's not even here!" P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Genie nodded.

"By the way, why didn't you go to that meeting?" Genie asked.

"The meeting? Well... I..." P.I.X.A.L. started to reply.

P.I.X.A.L. looked around for Swizzle, wondering what to say.

"Go ahead, tell them." Swizzle whispered to her, still invisible.

P.I.X.A.L. turned back to Genie, Eden, and Jordan.

"I was going to the meeting, until I met someone." P.I.X.A.L. began to reply.

"Who?" Jordan asked.

"A giant green monster." P.I.X.A.L. lied.

P.I.X.A.L. began to static and she short-circuited.

"Okay, and where was Swizzle at the time?" Eden asked in disbelief.

P.I.X.A.L. started to think. Swizzle grabbed a hold of P.I.X.A.L.

"Can you please leave me out of this?" Swizzle asked quietly.

P.I.X.A.L. turned back to Genie, Eden, and Jordan.

"Well, they put him in a power-proof dumpster." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

P.I.X.A.L. short-circuited again. Swizzle held onto P.I.X.A.L., but he got affected by some of her static, which made him turn visible.

"What's happening?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, confused.

"Your lying is causing you to short-circuit. It's wrong to lie, you know." Genie replied.

"Wow, and they say the truth hurts." Swizzle said, amazed.

"I'm sorry I was a liar. Can you give me another chance?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Genie, Eden, and Jordan thought about it.

"Well, if you promise to quit the lying and listen to your conscience..." Genie started to reply.

"Which is me." Swizzle mentioned.

"And if your conscience promises to do a better job of showing you right from wrong." Eden added.

Swizzle chuckled nervously.

"We'll set you free." Jordan said.

"We'll be good. We promise!" Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. both said.

Genie nodded.

"Alright, but this is the last time we can help you." Genie announced.

Genie snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared. He, Eden, and Jordan then disappeared.

"Hey, I feel all charged up." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"And we're free." Swizzle added. He then grabbed P.I.X.A.L. and said "Come on.".

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. flew out of the train.


	5. Pleasure Island

**Chapter 5: Pleasure Island**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 26th 2034"_

Swizzle used his portal key to create a time portal back to 2034. He and P.I.X.A.L. flew through it, and they found themselves back in 2034 Richmond. Swizzle landed on the ground and put P.I.X.A.L. down.

"Well, here we are." Swizzle announced.

"Wow, it's pretty. Just like I remember it. " P.I.X.A.L. said in awe.

Swizzle nodded.

"We better get you home before Peter and Kimi get worried." Swizzle said.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Yeah." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle flew off with P.I.X.A.L. following. While P.I.X.A.L. ran, she didn't notice Licortwist walking and she crashed into him. P.I.X.A.L. got off of him and Swizzle stopped flying.

"I'm sorry, Licortwist." P.I.X.A.L. apologized.

Licortwist smiled.

"Why, P.I.X.A.L., it's you. How was the circus life?" Licortwist asked in a friendly tone.

P.I.X.A.L. laughed nervously.

"Uh...let's just say it was a fighting experience." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Swizzle glared at Licortwist.

"What do you want?" Swizzle asked.

Licortwist glared at Swizzle, but then he smirked.

"I just happen to know a place where a certain white and gray robot can go." Licortwist replied.

"What is it?" P.I.X.A.L. asked excitedly.

"It's a spectacular island where kids like you can do whatever you want when you want. It's called Pleasure Island." Licortwist replied.

"Wow." P.I.X.A.L. said, impressed.

However, Swizzle seemed suspicious. Even though Pleasure Island had an enchantment so kids wouldn't turn into donkeys if they went there, and even though he and the other Disney Characters had went there before, he felt that something was wrong about the island.

"I'm not sure about this." Swizzle said.

"Sounds awesome! I'm in!" P.I.X.A.L. said eagerly.

"P.I.X.A.L.! Your not going." Swizzle said, annoyed.

"How come?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, disappointed.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this, and your supposed to listen to me!" Swizzle replied.

"Why should you listen to him? Are you coming or not? If I was your conscience, I'd say we head to Pleasure Island!" Licortwist asked P.I.X.A.L.

"Well, if I was your conscience, and as a matter of fact I am, I'd say you should listen to me for once and head home." Swizzle said.

"Well, you have a point." P.I.X.A.L. said. She then pointed at Licortwist and started to say "And you so totally have a point, so I guess I will...".

Before P.I.X.A.L. could finish speaking, Swizzle spoke.

"P.I.X.A.L.! Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?" Swizzle asked angrily.

"Why, yes. My lesson is that I shouldn't have let you be my conscience and have you bug me all day!" P.I.X.A.L. replied angrily.

"What?" Swizzle asked, surprised. He then got angry and asked "Oh, is that what you think?".

"YEAH, I THINK SO!" P.I.X.A.L. replied angrily.

"FINE! Then go to your Pleasure Island, I don't care!" Swizzle shouted.

"FINE!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

Angry at each other, Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. turned away in different directions. P.I.X.A.L. walked up to Licortwist.

"I'm going to Pleasure Island." P.I.X.A.L. said coldly.

"Excellent. Here's your ticket, and if you step into the portal up ahead, you'll be at Pleasure Island in no time." Licortwist said.

P.I.X.A.L. walked away with Licortwist to a time portal, which led back to 2108.

* * *

 _"Location: Pinocchio World, The World Of Disney, December 10th 2108"_

A few moments later, P.I.X.A.L. arrived at Pleasure Island through the time portal. Among her were other kids who had stepped through portals of their own. She looked at the island, which was dark and covered in fog, which was strange because it was usually bright on the island.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." P.I.X.A.L. said.

A speaker appeared on a building.

 _"Please head toward the gate and receive a collector's item bracelet before heading in to have a spectacular time!"_ a voice announced.

"Bracelets?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

P.I.X.A.L. looked ahead and saw Lydia putting bracelets around children's wrists before they headed into the amusement park.

"Ooh, an amusement park." P.I.X.A.L. said excitedly said.

P.I.X.A.L. ran off, but she didn't notice that someone that was invisible was watching her.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L. wandered around the amusement park.

 _"Wow, I never knew being at an amusement park was this much fun._ _Swizzle was worried for nothing."_ P.I.X.A.L. thought.

P.I.X.A.L. stopped at a rollercoaster and got on it.

* * *

On another part of Pleasure Island, Swizzle was walking by himself.

"Ooh, I don't need my conscience! I can have fun all day and not be a real girl!" Swizzle said in a mocking version of P.I.X.A.L.'s voice. He then growled and said "I am so mad!".

Suddenly, Swizzle heard voices and he quickly turned invisible. He walked a little further and found Licortwist and Freakshow talking.

"All the brats are in the carnival and the bracelets are in place." Licortwist announced.

Freakshow nodded.

"Good." Freakshow said.

 _"Licortwist and Freakshow?"_ Swizzle wondered.

"Also, that robot you had that ran away is here." Licortwist said.

Freakshow grinned.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping she would show up here. If I can't get her and that boy, then she'll be a robot AND a ghost along with the other children, thanks to their bracelets that I had Lydia hand out." Freakshow said.

 _"What?"_ Swizzle wondered.

Freakshow looked at his watch.

"They should be turning into robot ghosts right about... now!" Freakshow announced.

His watch beeped and screams were heard.

"I've got to find P.I.X.A.L. before it's too late. Plus, I'll get to rub all of this in her face." Swizzle whispered.

Swizzle flew off in search of P.I.X.A.L.

* * *

Back at the amusement park, P.I.X.A.L. noticed something strange going on with the kids, who were turning into robot ghosts.

"Wow, is there a costume party going on?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. noticed her bracelet starting to glow.

 _"What's going on?"_ P.I.X.A.L. wondered.

P.I.X.A.L. suddenly turned intangible and then turned solid again. She gasped and ran in one direction, and she screamed when she ran into a robot ghost.

"AH!" P.I.X.A.L. screamed.

P.I.X.A.L. ran off and bumped into another robot ghost.

"AHH!" P.I.X.A.L. screamed.

P.I.X.A.L. ran back and bumped into another robot ghost.

"AHHH!" P.I.X.A.L. screamed.

P.I.X.A.L. ran into someone that wasn't a robot ghost.

"P.I.X.A.L., it's me! It's Swizzle!" Swizzle said as he turned visible.

"Swizzle! Something really bizarre is going on here! Everyone is turning into robot ghosts! Even me!" P.I.X.A.L. cried.

"I know. You have to take off that bracelet." Swizzle explained.

"How come?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Those bracelets make you and the others turn into robot ghosts!" Swizzle replied.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

P.I.X.A.L. took off her bracelet and threw it on the ground, and she stomped on it once.

"We have to get out of here." Swizzle said.

"Right, but I think we should save the other kids first." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle nodded.

"Your right, and I think I know just who to see about this." Swizzle said.

They ran through the amusement park, knocking away any robot ghosts that were in their path, and P.I.X.A.L. kept accidentally turning intangible the whole way. Eventually, they found Licortwist and Freakshow.

"There you two are. Did you really think you can escape me just like that?" Freakshow asked.

"Well, we kind of did. For a while, though." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

Swizzle charged up energy in his hands.

"And we're about to do it again. Only this time, we're going to beat you before we go." Swizzle said angrily.

Licortwist smirked.

"It's too late for you, fools! Everyone here have been turned into robot ghosts already, and there's nothing you can do about it now!" Licortwist sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Swizzle said with his hands glowing and P.I.X.A.L. releasing her electrical plugs.

P.I.X.A.L. shot electricity out of her plugs at Licortwist, but he quickly summoned the licorice pieces and used them to carry him out of the way.

"Ha! You missed me!" Licortwist shouted.

P.I.X.A.L. accidentally shot an eyebeam at Licortwist before he could use the licorice pieces to defend himself, and he was thrown back.

"Ow." Licortwist whispered.

Swizzle was fighting Freakshow. He fired a energy blast at Freakshow and glared at him.

"How do you stop the bracelets from changing everyone?" Swizzle asked angrily.

Freakshow laughed.

"Nothing can change them back because they all obey me!" Freakshow replied.

Freakshow snapped his fingers, and two robot ghosts jumped on Swizzle and held him to the ground. P.I.X.A.L. gasped and walked backwards, but as she did, she tripped on a plug that was connected to a tent that had a machine inside.

 _"Hey, what's this?"_ P.I.X.A.L. wondered.

P.I.X.A.L. plugged out the plug.

"NO!" Licortwist shouted.

But it was too late. The antenna on top of the machine stopped blinking and the robot ghosts turned into regular kids again. Freakshow growled angrily and turned to Licortwist.

"Why did I let you talk me into hooking the bracelets up to a machine?!" Freakshow asked angrily.

"Why did I let you talk me into letting P.I.X.A.L. and Swizzle come?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Swizzle suddenly held out his hand, and Licortwist and Freakshow were thrown away.

"That'll teach you never underestimate me and P.I.X.A.L." Swizzle said angrily.

P.I.X.A.L. held her arms up.

"Yay! We did it!" P.I.X.A.L. cheered.

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. high fived each other.

"Yeah!" Swizzle cheered.

P.I.X.A.L. frowned and turned to Swizzle.

"Um, Swizzle... thanks. And... I'm sorry." P.I.X.A.L. said, embarrassed.

Swizzle smiled.

"It's okay. At least things are normal again." Swizzle said.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Yeah." P.I.X.A.L. said. She then thought of something and said "Hmm... I wondered what happened to Peter and Kimi.".

"Peter and Kimi?" Swizzle asked in confusion. He then gasped and said "That's right! We have to get you back to the castle before they worry sick about you.".

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Yeah, I hope they're okay." P.I.X.A.L. said.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 26th 2034"_

Back in 2034 Richmond, Peter and Kimi were in the center of Richmond, looking around for P.I.X.A.L. After going back to the castle, Peter and Kimi had called the Rugrats and their families, the Disney Characters (including the Sugar Rush racers of that time) and the Nickelodeon Characters, and the two told them about P.I.X.A.L. going missing. They had understood, and they, Peter, and Kimi had set out to find P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Tommy called out.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Terk called out.

"P.I.X.A.L., where are you?" Fred asked.

Peter sighed.

"We looked everywhere in Richmond. Where could she be?" Peter asked.

Fear looked up at the sky, and he gasped.

"This looks bad." Fear replied.

"I know! Something bad could have happened." Peter said.

Fear shook his head and pointed at the sky.

"Not that! Look!" Fear shouted.

Everyone turned around and gasped. They saw a green light appearing out of the sky.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked nervously.

Danny frowned.

"That is a portal to the Ghost Zone." Danny replied.

Kimi frowned.

"You don't think P.I.X.A.L. is in there, do you?" Kimi asked.

Peter thought about it.

"The chances of P.I.X.A.L. being in there are slim, but it's worth a try. Let's go." Peter replied.

"We can take my rocket." Jimmy suggested.

Peter nodded.

"Okay, that works. So, here's what we'll do. Me, Kimi, and Jimmy will use the rocket to travel to the Ghost Zone in order to look for P.I.X.A.L. The rest of you will stay here, just in case if she shows up." Peter explained.

Everyone else agreed, and they, Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy ran off.


	6. A Real Girl

**Chapter 6: A Real Girl**

Swizzle activated a time portal that led back to 2034, and he and P.I.X.A.L. flew through it. They found themselves back in 2034 Richmond, and the two of them landed in front of the castle. P.I.X.A.L. knocked on the door.

"Peter! Kimi! I'm back!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

No one answered. Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. looked at each other, and then Swizzle phased the two of them inside. They looked in each of the rooms of the castle, but the two of them didn't see Peter or Kimi anywhere.

"That's weird. Where could they have gone?" Swizzle asked.

P.I.X.A.L. walked outside and Swizzle followed her. P.I.X.A.L. started crying.

"Peter and Kimi are gone! What are we supposed to do?" P.I.X.A.L. asked sadly.

Suddenly, a small cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and a bottle appeared. Swizzle caught it.

"What's that?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Swizzle opened the bottle and found a piece of paper.

"It's note." Swizzle replied.

"What does it say?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Swizzle read the note out loud.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _This is Jimmy Neutron. Me and my friends, King Peter and Queen Kimi of The Confederacy, have gone into the Ghost Zone._

"The Ghost Zone? What's the Ghost Zone?" P.I.X.A.L. asked, confused.

"It's sort of a dimension where ghosts live." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle continued reading the note.

 _We had gone to search for our robot friend, P.I.X.A.L., in my rocket, but while we were looking, we encountered a strange ghost monster that swallowed us, and now were trapped and can't escape. To whoever finds this note..._

Swizzle read the next part, which was wrote un-neatly.

 _Don't just stand there reading this, SAVE US!_

 _Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy._

P.I.X.A.L. gasped.

"They're trapped in the Ghost Zone?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"By the save us part, I take that as a yes." Swizzle replied.

P.I.X.A.L. started panicking.

"What are we going to do? We have to save them? But, how? We have to save them!" P.I.X.A.L. asked frantically.

"P.I.X.A.L., calm down!" Swizzle ordered.

However, P.I.X.A.L. kept running around in circles, flailing her arms and yelling nonsense. Swizzle smacked his head, annoyed by her actions, and then he grabbed P.I.X.A.L. and slapped her with the back of his hand. P.I.X.A.L. instantly calmed down.

"Thank you." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Your welcome." Swizzle said.

Swizzle put P.I.X.A.L. down.

"Look P.I.X.A.L., it's simple. We go into the Ghost Zone and save Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy." Swizzle replied.

"But, how are we supposed to get into the Ghost Zone?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Simple, P.I.X.A.L. Through the portal." swizzle replied.

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. came across the same portal that Peter, Kimi, the Rugrats and their families, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters had found earlier.

"Wow, it's so pretty." P.I.X.A.L. said with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's pretty alright." Swizzle said.

Swizzle picked up P.I.X.A.L., and the two of them flew through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 26th 2034"_

Inside the Ghost Zone, P.I.X.A.L. looked amazed at the sight of the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, it's so creepy, but oh so cool." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Swizzle nodded.

"Yep. Now we just have to find the gruesome ghost that swallowed Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy." Swizzle said.

Suddenly, Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. heard something behind them.

"Um, Swizzle? I think it found us." P.I.X.A.L. said, scared.

"What do you mean?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle turned around and gasped. They saw a big ghost monster in front of them roar loudly.

"Scream and run?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Swizzle nodded.

"Scream and run." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle and P.I.X.A.L. screamed and flew away from the monster, which chased after them.

"It's still chasing us!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted to Swizzle.

"What gave you that idea?" Swizzle asked sarcastically.

P.I.X.A.L. looked back at the monster before looking at Swizzle.

"We can't keep running!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Your right. Hang on." Swizzle said.

Swizzle flipped over with P.I.X.A.L. hanging onto his back. Swizzle shot an energy ray at the monster, doing some damage.

"You got him!" P.I.X.A.L. cheered.

Before Swizzle could reply, the monster shot an eyebeam at them. Swizzle barely dodged it, but P.I.X.A.L. fell off of Swizzle. The monster quickly flew up and swallowed P.I.X.A.L.

"NO!" Swizzle screamed.

* * *

Inside the monster, P.I.X.A.L. screamed as she fell down. She hit the bottom hard, got up, and walked around.

 _"I wonder if it always looks like this inside of ghosts."_ P.I.X.A.L. thought.

Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. heard familiar voices up ahead.

"Are you and Peter done fixing it yet?" the first voice asked.

"Not quite. We still have to find a way to power up the rocket so we can get out." the second voice replied.

P.I.X.A.L. started to recognize the voices. She ran up ahead and spotted Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy working on the rocket.

"Can you pass me that wrench?" Jimmy asked while he was under the rocket.

Kimi reached for the toolbox, but P.I.X.A.L. handed her the wrench.

"Thanks, P.I.X.A.L." Kimi said.

Kimi froze when she realized something. She turned around and gasped happily.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Kimi cried.

Peter reached down so he could help Jimmy up.

"P.I.X.A.L?" Jimmy asked.

Peter pulled Jimmy out, but he bumped his head on the bottom of the rocket as he crawled out.

"Guys, I'm here!" P.I.X.A.L. replied with open arms.

Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy hugged P.I.X.A.L.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked.

"Well, I... uh..." P.I.X.A.L. struggled to explain.

Kimi interrupted her.

"Who cares where she's been. At least we got her back." Kimi said.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded.

"Uh, yeah! What she said!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Not to mention we're still trapped here inside the belly of a ghost monster in the Ghost Zone." Jimmy mentioned.

Kimi turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"But, Peter and Jimmy are working on that. As soon as they fix the rocket, we're going to bust out of here." Kimi said.

"Not quite. We still need to find some way to charge up the rocket. If only we had some electricity." Peter explained.

P.I.X.A.L. thought about it and then snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" P.I.X.A.L. said, getting an idea.

P.I.X.A.L. walked up to the rocket and pulled out the wires, sticking them on the sides of her head.

"P.I.X.A.L., what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I never liked you guys." P.I.X.A.L. lied.

P.I.X.A.L. started to static and short-circuit. Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy looked confused.

"I didn't even want to find you." P.I.X.A.L. lied.

P.I.X.A.L. started to static again. Kimi looked at the rocket and saw that it was charging up.

"P.I.X.A.L.'s static from when she lies is charging the rocket." Kimi said in realization. She then turned to P.I.X.A.L. and ordered "Quick, tell some more lies.".

"Got it! I think your hair is goofy looking." P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L. closed her eyes, thinking that she would short-circuit, but nothing happened.

"You really think that, don't you?" Kimi asked suspiciously.

"No, of course not." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

P.I.X.A.L. short-circuited again.

"I knew it!" Kimi said.

"No, you didn't!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted.

P.I.X.A.L. short-circuited again and the static fully charged up the rocket.

"The rocket's fully charged up. Great job, P.I.X.A.L." Peter said.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Thanks." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Kimi climbed into the rocket.

"Alright, now let's hurry and get out of here." Kimi said.

Peter and Jimmy looked at Kimi.

"We can, but there's just one little problem." Jimmy said.

"What?" Kimi and P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"The monster had to open it's mouth or there's no way to escape." Peter replied.

P.I.X.A.L. thought for a bit, and then she got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swizzle was fighting the monster outside.

"Spit out my friend, you freak!" Swizzle shouted.

The monster roared, but then it stopped when it noticed smoke coming out of it.

"Do you smell barbecue?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

* * *

Inside the ghost, P.I.X.A.L. had a grill with burgers cooking.

"Who can come up with any ideas on an empty stomach?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the whole point of this was to get the ghost to sneeze us out of here." Jimmy said.

"Oh, well... this will work too." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Okay." Jimmy said, weirded out.

The monster sneezed, and Jimmy's rocket flew out with Peter, Kimi, Jimmy, and P.I.X.A.L. inside.

"They did it!" Swizzle cheered.

The monster flew past Swizzle and went after Peter, Kimi, Jimmy, and P.I.X.A.L.

"Oh no! Guys, watch out!" Swizzle cried.

Kimi noticed the monster chasing after them.

"Can you make this thing go faster?" Kimi asked.

"I'm trying!" Jimmy replied.

The monster fired an eyebeam at the rocket, but it barely missed them as they kept on flying.

"Leave them alone!" Swizzle shouted as he fired an energy blast at the monster. However, the monster wasn't affected and it fired an ecto-blast at the rocket, which got hit and broke apart. P.I.X.A.L. activated rockets that she had and grabbed onto Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy.

"Thanks for the save." Kimi said.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"No problem." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Suddenly, the monster hit P.I.X.A.L. with an ecto-blast. P.I.X.A.L. screamed in pain and dropped Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy.

"No!" P.I.X.A.L shouted.

Suddenly, Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy were grabbed by Swizzle.

"Thanks for saving us, Swizzle." Jimmy said.

Swizzle smiled.

"No problem, Jimmy." Swizzle said. He then spotted the portal and said "There's the portal! You guys have to get out of here now.".

"But, what about P.I.X.A.L.?" Kimi asked, worried.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle threw Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy to the portal, and they went through. Swizzle then looked around.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Swizzle called.

Suddenly, the monster grabbed Swizzle. Swizzle attempted to break free, but he was unable to do so.

"Swizzle!" P.I.X.A.L. cried.

"Get out of here, P.I.X.A.L.! Go with Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy!" Swizzle shouted.

P.I.X.A.L. looked scared for a few seconds, but then she got a determined look.

"I won't leave you, Swizzle." P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L.'s rockets shifted into high speed, and she flew after the monster and Swizzle. P.I.X.A.L. took out her electric plugs and shocked the monster. She then grabbed Swizzle's arms and pulled him out of the monster's grasp.

"You were awesome, P.I.X.A.L." Swizzle said.

P.I.X.A.L. began to feel drained.

"Thanks... pal." P.I.X.A.L. said wearily.

Swizzle held onto P.I.X.A.L. and became worried.

"Oh no, your completely drained." Swizzle said.

The monster started charging towards them. Swizzle fired a large energy ray at the ghost, knocking it back, and he quickly flew with P.I.X.A.L. to the portal. When he was through it, Swizzle quickly used his powers to close the portal. Peter, Kimi, and Jimmy approached Swizzle, who was holding an unconscious P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Peter and Kimi shouted.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"She's completely wiped out. She needs to be charged." Swizzle replied.

"Her energy is already charging. We can take her to my workshop." Peter explained.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 27th 2034"_

The next day, in Peter's workshop, P.I.X.A.L. was laying on the table, asleep. Peter, Kimi, and Swizzle were waiting for her to wake up, but the others had gone back to their homes. Suddenly, there was a magic glow around P.I.X.A.L.

 _"Congratulations, P.I.X.A.L. You did what it takes to be a real girl. And now, your wish will be granted."_ Jordan's voice said.

There was a poof around P.I.X.A.L. She woke up and saw that she wasn't a robot anymore. She then noticed Peter, Kimi, and Swizzle standing near her.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Peter, Kimi, and Swizzle looked up.

"Well, you see, you..." Kimi started to reply.

Kimi stopped talking, and her eyes widened as she, Peter, and Swizzle stared at P.I.X.A.L.

"Your... your... your..." Kimi stuttered.

"Your a real girl!" Swizzle finished.

P.I.X.A.L. smiled.

"Hey, your right!" P.I.X.A.L. said happily.

Swizzle smiled, took out his portal key, and activated a time portal that led back to 2034.

"Well then, since you became a real girl, I should be heading back." Swizzle said.

Peter smiled.

"Swizzle, hold on a minute." Peter said. He then turned to P.I.X.A.L. and said "P.I.X.A.L., I want you to stay with Swizzle.".

P.I.X.A.L. became confused.

"Why? I thought I was supposed to stay here." P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Well, since your now a human, you don't have a purpose to me anymore. Your better off going with Swizzle." Peter replied.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded and said goodbye to Peter and Kimi. She and Swizzle then made their way through the time portal, which disappeared as soon as they stepped through it.


End file.
